Losing Sky
by BooksAndMuffin
Summary: The year after their graduation from college, Zed and Sky had hoped for a normal life. They move into a new town, with Will and his wife down their new street. Of course, nothing would ever be that simple with the family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everyone danced around happy; a wedding was an event for laughter and happiness after all. It had been a one-sided ceremony, family heavy in one side, whilst the Bride's side was completely empty. The entirety of the Benedict clan, including the cousins, aunts and uncles had come over to celebrate Will's wedding. His Soulfinder, Finley, was more than content with all of her new family. Having grown up in a foster home in Ireland, and then living alone with a handful of acquaintances who forget her the second she moved to Colorado. Everyone had accepted Finley with open arms; why would they? She was beautiful with more than a fair share freckles and blonde ringlets, and in her wedding dress she looked like she could be a model. She looked incredibly small – at only four foot nine, but she looked lost when she was on her own being surrounded by Aunt's and Uncle's who she had no idea about – when Will came over and hugged her tight. I had never seen Will, who was always very happy to start with – as content with his life as he had been with his Soulfinder next to him.

'They're so cute, it's sickening,'

I smiled as Zed came up behind me, gently touching my waist. I was standing by a half wall in the wedding reception venue they had chosen; it was in the middle of the woodlands in Wrickenridge in an empty barn. They had done the work though in the month leading up to their wedding, and it looked stunning. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and the beamers, the walls had been painted a lovely cream and the windows opened up to the incredibly scenery. The tables were on one side of the room, a bar on the other side with a half wall separating the open floor and the bar space. I leaned back and ended up against his chest, with his arms wrapping around me. He held a glass of champagne in his hand.

'They deserve it though,' I said.

'Finley could do a lot better than my brother,' Zed commented, smiling slightly at how adorable both of them were together. As we watched, Finley looked up at Will with the cutest smile on her face and Will picked her up and spun her around, kissing her gently before putting her back down.

'Nah, they're too cute together,' I added.

'And they'll be our neighbours soon,' Zed commented.

Very true also; Zed and I had just come back from England where we finished our degrees over there. Five long years, which involved a Masters' degree for me with a PGE on top so I was now qualified to become a music teacher and a Masters' degree for Zed which he then done a year's work with MI5, and now we were back in Colorado for good. My new job started in a six week's time in Aspen, and Zed would be working in the FBI in Colorado with Vick and Will. We were due to move in to the new place in five weeks time. Zed had found a house for us in a small town called Georgetown. A fairly new road had seven new houses on, all of a good size with a garden and three bedrooms. The FBI paid off the down payment for us, and once we announced it to the family, Will mentioned that him and Finley were moving into the exact same road, three houses down.

I was okay with this; Finley was absolutely lovely and had very quickly become one of my best friends. I was her chief's bridesmaid, and I was thrilled to have her living so close to me.

'Yeah, you look extremely good in that dress,' Zed whispered to me, kissing my neck. 'Very sexy,'

'Zed,' I muttered.

'Perhaps we should just call it a night,' He whispered, running his hand up and down the corset-styled back to my peach coloured dress.

'We can't, it started only an hour ago,'

'That's long enough, you in that dress are just too much,' Zed protested. 'Let's just go back to the house for a little while; no one will be home,' He whispered.

Weakly, I agreed. I told Finley I had a present for her at the house – and I wasn't lying. When I was helping her clear her flat before she caught the plane over to Colorado, I picked up a photo strip from a photo booth; four pictures of her and Will when they first met. I had enlarged them and framed them, adding the wedding date in rose gold writing on the frame. Zed drove me back to his house in one of the Jeep's we used to get to the area and we were barely in the door when he started making out with me.

We returned an hour or so later, and Finley knew that something had happened. Despite her being tiny and cute looking, she never missed a thing and was incredibly kickass and had the gift of the Devil himself. She could make you lose all your memories, force you body to do things you wanted to do, and so on. She was lethal. She just grinned at me, telling me my secret was safe. I had forgotten her gift too.

But that night was the start of something unexpected for so many people, including myself.


	2. One

**One**

Dawn had barely broken, and I was already fully awake. Sleep had barely lured me into its tenacious grips in the early hours of this morning, and when it did, I was spat back out again in cold sweat. Nerves, I would assume. It was a fairly big day for me. Well, us. Zed and myself. We had just finished our bachelor's degree, spending five years in the UK with Sally and Simon, and our own small flat, to finish our degrees. Both of us came out with top results but jointly we decided to move back to Colorado where I had got a job as a music teacher in Aspen, and Zed was going to be working in the FBI in Denver. I too would pull my weight within the FBI programme as they had put down the down payment in our new house, located between Wrickenridge, where Zed grew up, and Aspen, my new work place. Zed would commute, but he grew up where driving two hours to go shopping was normal. My English heritage told me it would be stupid to do that; I was never more than twenty minutes away from a shopping centre.

'Sky, baby?' I heard Zed croak beside me. He had fallen asleep easy, not the slightest bit concerned about is moving in. He ran his hand down my bare side, wondering why I was leaning on my elbow. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' I muttered back.

'That's a lie,' He said, kissing my cheek softly.

'I'm just scared,' I whispered back. 'So scared,' I muttered back.

'It'll be fine, Sky,' Zed whispered and he fell asleep near enough instantly. He didn't understand my fear; we had moved three times since we met, four if we include our two week move back to Zed's parents house but this time I was more nervous, more on edge. I felt so sick to my gut.

Too restless to stay in bed, I climbed out, grabbing my fluffy dressing robe from the door to cover my naked body, I headed downstairs. I was careful not to wake anyone up – no one would appreciate the rude wakeup call at five in the morning – but the lights were already on. I frowned at the lounge door – a frosted glass piece before gently opening it.

'Finley?' I whispered.

Sitting curled up on the couch was the small blonde girl, with a mug of steaming beverages in her hands. She was sitting watching TV with next to no volume, her black-framed glasses with a tiny bit of steam on them. She jumped slightly before smiling warmly at me.

'Hey,' She whispered to me softly.

'Why are you up so early?' I asked her. Much like me, she too was heading to her new house. Since the honeymoon until now, she had been living with the Benedict's in the joint bedroom with Will. There had been many quips telling the newly-wedded couple to behave but from their cheeky grins and bantering behaviour, it was impossible to tell if they were listening to those instructions. I had been informed by Finley that they had been very busy on their honeymoon; not only did they travel the scenic parts of Europe for the two weeks but other stuff as well. Thankfully, Finley didn't go into much detail.

'Wasn't feeling too good,' She whispered and I nodded; that makes two of us. 'No, hopefully not two of us,' Finley sighed.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked her and she tapped the seat next to her. I walked over before curling up next to her, making sure we were both covered by the blanket. She handed me her mug of steaming chocolate and I graciously took a sip.

'I'm pregnant,'

The sip of cocoa ended up spat all over the floor.

'Well, you could have given me some warning not to give you a drink,' Finley tutted, taking the mug from my hands and placing it on the table again. She got up, telekinetically moving a wet tea towel into the room before getting down to scrub up the chocolately drop that had appeared on the table.

'Sit down, Fin,' I told her and she listened straight away, dropping the wet rag before sitting on the edge of the sofa. She curled up, resting her head on her knees. I got down and started to scrub at the marks as she retained the foetal position. I gave her time to calm down. Her life had been very rough from what it sounded like, she would make all her family and friends forget her, and they would freak at her as they had no memory of who she was. Her family gave her up for adoption when she was seven, as they were freaked out over her gift. Any friend she had, they would forget her when Finley got annoyed or upset and her gift escaped the prison-like guard she kept on it. Will was the first person who wasn't scared by her; combined with his gift for danger, he safely pulled her out of any situation that would release her gift. I got instructed by Will how to calm Finley down if it came to it and the first step was just to leave her alone if she curled up like she did now. She needed time to calm herself down. If she started pacing, I would talk to her.

About ten minutes later, she slunked back into the chair.

'I'm okay now,' She muttered, nodding to herself before playing with her wedding band. 'I assume you have questions?'

'A few,' I told her honestly and she nodded as I sat next to her.

'Okay, no, it's not planned, Will has no idea, yes - I was on the pill but it's not 100% effective, I'm assuming at some point in the first week of our honeymoon, maybe even our wedding night. When I came off the pill at the end of the month nothing happened, and I took a test and it told me 2-3 weeks. It was one of those fancy ones – Clearblue is it? And I took a cheaper one after and it just said I was pregnant. And I have no idea what to do now,' Finley sighed, biting the side of her nail.

'Tell Will,' I muttered in shock. She hadn't told Will? Those two tell each other everything, even when it might be a bit too much information. There were no secrets between them.

'He'll hate me,' She whispered back, tearing up.

'He won't, Fin,' I told her, putting my arm around her as a single tear rolled down her cheek, 'Why do you say that,'

'He told me he didn't want children for another few years, that he wasn't ready, he wanted to be settled,'

'That doesn't mean he'll hate you,' I reassured her and she shrugged. 'You really do need to tell him, Fin, I know it terrified you but this is massive and this affects both of you, he really does need to be a part of this from the start,' I told her, hugging her. The silence in the house was broken by someone – clearly a man – creeping down the stairs. The door, which I left slightly opened, opened fully to reveal Will in just his boxers.

'Fin, what's up?' He said every so softy and she just cried a bit more.

 _What's happened, Sky?_ He asked me, but never took his eyes off his wife.

 _Er, she needs you. Badly._ Was all I said, gesturing for him to take over my position of hugger. He walked straight over and as I got up, he sat down and pulled Finley into his lap where she cried into his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, resting his head on the top of hers and kissing her forehead.

 _Just... understand how scared she is,_ I told Will, and he immediately frowned at me and I shrugged. He went to ask me all kinds of questions but I just blocked him off and left the room closing the door behind me. It didn't stop the sounds of Finley's sobs though, but I knew she would be in the best hands with Will beside her.

I crept back up the stairs, opening the door to Zed's room and climbed in back into bed side him; somehow the feeling of anxiety from moving had dropped down when I saw how distressed Finley was. I curled back up into Zed's chest, and he put his arm back around me in his sleep, not waking up in the slightest completely unaware of what will soon be happening in his family. Finley's baby would be the first baby in the Benedict's clan.

Zed woke me up later the same morning. I must've fallen asleep fairly quickly, as when I woke back up it was in half ten in the morning. Zed sat next to me, gently playing with my hair whilst trying to wake me.

'Got there in the end,' He said as I frowned at him. 'Come on, wake up properly now,'

'Why?' I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

'We're moving, that's why,' He grinned down at me and I smiled slightly. I sat up realising what had happened in the early hours of this morning. 'Where's Finley?' I asked.

'She's downstairs,' Zed told me cautiously. 'What's she done now?'

'Nothing,'

'Right,' Zed said. 'We're leaving at about three,' He said, pulling me to stand up. 'We just need to pack down the last bits, and put it in the car, the moving people is picking up the rest of our stuff at about midday,' He said and I nodded and he hugged me. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm okay,' I lied. Zed just hugged me tight.

'I'll make you pancakes and hot chocolate,' Zed told me, kissing me softly. 'This'll go fine, Sky, I promise you,' He kissed me softly, before picking me up and carrying me downstairs.

'This is a bit overkill,' I laughed.

'I don't think so, it got you to move,' Zed replied back, dropping me onto my feet at the bottom of the stairs. We walked into the kitchen together, and I jumped when I saw Will and Finley sitting at the table together, huddled together and gently talking. They both looked at me and smiled at me.

 _How did it go?_ I asked Finley.

 _Not that bad,_ Finley said, smiling down at the floor as Will started to speak to Zed, distracting him from the conversation at hand. _We're keeping the baby,_

 _Really! Congrats, Fin!_ I said to her, _I would totally hug you,_

 _It's cool,_ Finley replied – looking over at Zed who had no idea what was going on. _You can tell him after we move, if you want._

 _Why not now?_ I asked her.

 _I already have Will on my back telling me I'm not picking up anything heavy up, I can't have Zed as well. I mean it's not like I'll listen to Will, but..._

 _No, you're not lifting anything heavy._

 _No, If you read up about it it's only bad if you lift things over 11kg over ten times a day for a few weeks period, it can lead to weakening on the pelvis floor which would make it more likely for me to pee basically._

 _Why do I feel like you googled this just to prove your husband wrong?_ I put the kettle on in the kitchen and turned around to see Finley grin to grin at me. That answered that question then. Zed came over to me, gently putting his hand on my hip as he grabbed the flour from the cupboard above my head. Will put his arm around Finley's shoulder again, hugging her tight as she curled up into him. I watched them as Will kissed her gently, before he gently moved his hand over her lower abdomen. He must have said something telepathic to her – I sensed the message – and Fin curled up into him, grinning the entire time.

 _We never got around to why you said you felt sick,_ Finley asked me, frowning. _You better not be –_

 _No, no don't worry._ Certain monthly events had happened which guaranteed I wasn't in the same situation as she was at the moment. I frowned, wondering how the FBI would take the news one of their best new recruits was pregnant. Her gift was extremely useful in her work, as you would imagine. But they would find way around it; the FBI wouldn't be able to work as smoothly as it did without Finley. Sure, she had only been working there for a few months under Victor's instructions in the Savant department, but she was the answer to so many hushed prayers. Her gift completely went against her look – she could have been a model, but instead she's one of the most powerful Savant's I had ever met. _I was just scared._

 _Everything will go okay._

I knew it would go okay; but we always had other people around. Our first year of university in England we had spent with my parents, and then we had moved into a cluster home flat with four other people. There were always other people around us, so even when we argued there was others around to keep us rational. This would be something different. Just because we were Soulfinder's it didn't mean we didn't argue. We were like other couples who didn't quite see eye to eye.

 _I'm just scared we'll fight a lot more._

 _I doubt you will, Sky, and even if you do, that's completely normal for a relationship. If you need to escape from the house we'll be just up the road. You'll have the spare key; we won't ever kick you out._

I frowned slightly – they wouldn't want me lurking around their house at two in the morning and especially when the baby comes too. Sure, it wouldn't be until – I tried to work it out – the end of January when she would be due. It was the middle of May now, they got married in April. It'll be a new year for them both, and they'll have their baby joining them. They would be incredible parents that much i could tell so far.

 _Thank you, Finley._

 _Anytime, Sky, you've done so much for me._ She cut off before I could reply. I just smiled softly at her.

'Sky, sit down,' Zed said, and I realised I was completely in the way. I moved over to the chair Will had kicked out for me. I sat down tentatively.

 _How long did you know?_ Will ask me.

 _A few minutes, if that. She had just told me when you woke up. How did you take it?_

 _I didn't quite believe her at first but I knew she was upset for a reason. I realised pretty quick she wasn't lying and now I can't wait. I can tell she's still scared, though, really scared that I'm lying. I'm not, I really wanted this when we discussed it before the wedding but I was trying to be responsible. She's taken that as my hesitance._

 _She wasn't certain you did want a baby last night._

 _I do though, I really do._

 _You just need to work on convincing her._

 _Oh, I plan too._ Will said with a small smile.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, and I fiddled with my jogging bottoms I slept in. I watched as Will whispered something to Finley who curled up again and laughed slightly, and I looked over to Zed who was frowning at me. Zed opened a telepathic link.

 _We have to talk later._


	3. Two

**Two**

We had picked a good day to move out; there were two parties as the White Water Rafting School, as well as the normal lessons and leisure sessions. Saul and Karla couldn't get the day off, which meant we would have to move alone. It was probably a good thing; they had been fretting to the point of shared anxiety among us. Zed had made us all pancakes and put them on a plate for all of us to share. Will and Finley had held the conversation between them, a heavy weight between myself and Zed.

I had no idea what I had done for him to "want a talk," with me. He seemed pissed off with me, too. He sat next to me, neither of us moulded together and we weren't touching either, and he could barely look at me. We looked like enemies, compared to the husband-and-wife couple opposite us, with Will's arm never leaving her waist. He even was feeding her pancakes. They knew something was up, so they made their excused to leave the room to pack the "remaining" items in their bedroom down, but I knew it was a lie. Finley had packed everything down when they had both woke up earlier. But they both headed upstairs.

Zed got up taking the plates from the table to start to wash them up in the sink. I sat watching him as he turned the water on harsh, spraying him and the worktops. He sighed before throwing the cutlery in the sink.

'Zed?' I whispered and he ignored me. 'What have I done now?'

He continued to wash up the plates, point blank ignoring me. I grabbed the tea towel before standing next to him, drying the plates. The silence stretched on for quite a while, but I could see Zed's colours as being confused, upset and betrayed. What had I done wrong?

'Your parents called me last night,' He sighed.

'What did they say?' I asked and he rolled his eyes.

'You left your pills at their house, Sky, all this time we haven't been –'

'They're in my bag?' I replied back and he shut up.

'They are where?'

'They're in my backpack, I took one last night, and the night before that and every single night since I didn't take them and had my period.' I retorted and Zed frowned.

'But they said –'

'It's probably one of my really old ones; they did say they were clearing out my room. It might have been from like, three years ago but thanks for just _assuming_ I would be that reckless,' I sighed back. Deep down, I felt disappointed too knowing that Zed honestly assumed I would be so careless to forget to take my pill. We had discussed having children and getting married, and those things will come in time. We hadn't wanted to get engage too early on, waiting for us both to be out of education and we wouldn't overly want a kid before marriage either. Knowing that Zed thought I would be so sly to leave my contraceptive pills in England before flying over here with him and carrying on like we normally do hurt me.

'But then, that doesn't make sense,' Zed muttered.

'What doesn't make sense?' I asked back, hot headed.

'Last night I saw... look it doesn't matter anyway. I'm sorry for accusing you Sky,' Zed said softly but I wasn't having any of it.

'No, you'll tell me what you saw before I accept an apology,' I said, crossing my arms.

'It was a premonition, I can't tell you,' He sighed.

'That's never stopped you before though, has it?' I asked him and he rolled his eyes, getting irriated with me now. Well, if he didn't want me to stick up for myself he shouldn't argue with me anyway, or accuse me of something before knowing the facts.

'No,' Zed muttered.

'So, now would be a good time to tell me,' I said, throwing the tea towel into the washing machine.

'I saw you and me with a baby,' Zed whispered and I hesitated. What was he suggesting? I looked around at Zed and saw a look of guilt and confusion. 'Last night, I saw you and me in our house with a baby, we were both incredibly happy, but there was a baby.' He sighed. 'I don't know how far away it is, but I wouldn't put it out of the next fifteen months, so it doesn't make sense any more. I thought it would have been your – well, our – our baby, so when I put it together with the missing pills it made sense. But now I know you still are on the pill, and hopefully will be for the next six months or so, who's baby would it be?' Zed asked me.

'Fin,' I muttered, before nodding to myself. It would be Finley's baby. That would make perfect sense, we would be looking after both Finley and the baby a bit I would assume, and we would always be around their house. When Finley goes on maternity leave, she would be bored shitless. She could barely sit still for a few minutes, let alone a month or two just waiting for the baby to make an appearance. Even after the baby was born, she would still want to be around people who wouldn't scream bloody murder because they were hungry or they were tired.

'Did you say... Fin? Like... Finley?' Zed asked quietly and I hesitated.

'No,' I lied.

'Sky, is Finley pregnant?'

'I never said that,' I protested.

'She's pregnant!' Zed protested, grinning like a toddler who had just won the chocolate bar he had been sulking about not receiving. 'I'm going to have a niece or nephew!'

'Zed, please, shh, I didn't tell you!' I protested.

'Oh, how far is she? When did she tell you? You didn't tell me!' Zed protested but now he just looked happy.

'Zed, I have no idea, she told me this morning when you told me to go back to bed, and she asked me not to tell you until tonight, so you won't kill her for lifting heavy furniture later,' I whispered to him. 'Don't mention anything to her,'

'You're right, Finley, you're not lifting any heavy furniture,' Zed shouted.

'Sky, I'm killing you later,' Finley called back down and I sat down, hitting my head against the table. She had asked me to do one task, and I hadn't even managed to do that. I teared up, realising that was a fairly good ground to hate me on. Finley was very quick to stop trusting people once they had betrayed her, and as my closest friend apart from Phee, I didn't want to loose her. She sounded irritated.

'Sky, she won't hate you,' Zed said sitting next to me and I laughed slightly. There was great potential she might.

'She told me not to tell you,' I muttered.

'She's not angry,'

'You don't know what she's like,' I whispered and Zed hauled me up, hugging me tight.

'I'll go speak to her, Sky, she won't hate you,' He told me before brushing my hair. 'What is going on in your brain, Sky? This isn't you. You're not like this normally,' He told me ever so softly, hugging me tight into his chest. 'You're terrifying me, something's not right,'

'I'm just scared, Zed,' I whispered – what does he mean something not right with me? He hummed slightly, kissing my head.

'It'll be okay,' He whispered to me, pulling away. 'We'll have an early night as well, and start decorating tomorrow, you seem shattered,' Zed said to me softly and I shrugged – I was shattered. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open and I wasn't thinking rationally. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you when I had no reason. You just seemed distant and I knew you were talking telepathically to Will and Finley, and I heard you thinking about a baby. I was just scared you weren't telling me something,' He muttered.

'You know I would tell you, Zed, you'd be the first person I would tell,' I said back and he kissed me softly.

'Good to know,'

'Sorry, er, I didn't realise we we're still... I'll just... go,' Finley must have crept down the stair and into the kitchen, just to see Zed and I embracing and kissing. I jumped back and Zed went straight over to her, who was standing there slightly awkward brushing her upper arm as she edged out the kitchen. Zed stopped her in her path with a bear hug.

'Congrats, Fin!' Zed said, swinging her around as she laughed slightly. 'I read Sky's mind,' He said softly, covering for me. Finley smiled slightly, hugging him back.

'Thanks, I guess, I don't know,' She muttered.

'How long until you can tell people?' Zed asked her and she sighed.

'Er – I have no idea. I was three weeks two weeks ago – so that would make me five. So another seven weeks until the twelve weeks, so seven weeks,' Finley said. 'Will's just booked the first doctor's appointment for next week,' She sighed, smiling slightly.

'Good, you deserve this happiness Fin,' Zed said, hugging her again. 'I'm only being nice to claim Godparent,'

'I guessed that,' She joked. She grabbed a bottle of water from the side before disappearing from the room, grinning all the time.

'Bless her – Mom and Dad will be so excited,' Zed said.

'Jesus Christ, that'll be so interesting when they find out,' I said, laughing slightly. 'I think everyone expected Diamond first, not little Finley,'

'If you could stop discussing me and get on with packing, that would be brilliant,' Finley called down the stairs and I heard Will's laughter from their bedroom, where they must be chilling around boxes as they had already taken down their bed which they were moving over to Georgetown. I thought of how much packing we still had left to do, and that was before the delivery vans were coming. I had decided that they first truck would take Will's stuff over to their new house, and we would have the second van at a later time because there was no hope in Hell we would ever meet that deadline.

'She's right, we do have to pack,' Zed told me and I nodded.

'And then sleep,' I sighed.

'And then sleep,' he agreed with me.

* * *

Hey! So er, this is a fanfiction I wrote a while ago after Crystal's book came out but I was always too scared to put it up - i'm too scared to put it up now to be honest with you, - but I done it anyway. What do you all think? Should I continue? I found this on my old laptop, and I can't really remember where it goes so I'm editing them as I go through, but do we like it so far? I mean, feel free to follow the story I would appreciate it.

So it's set after Seeking Crystal, and Finley is Will's soulfinder obviously. The story evolves around Sky and Zed and had Will and Finley as minor characters (they will back out of the story a bit more)

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you :)


End file.
